mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Violent Road (1958)
Violent Road (1958) - Plot Summary Poster Violent Road (1958) Plot Showing all 2 items Jump to: Summaries (2) Summaries Truck drivers take cargo of explosives over bumpy mountain road. — The Cyclone Rocket Company is a military contractor building missiles for the U.S. Air Force. The company also produces the highly volatile rocket fuel used in the missiles. During a test, a missile explodes. For safety reasons, the government decides to move the company from its current location, nearby an army base and small town, to a new remote location. However, the plant's dangerous chemicals must be moved by truck to the new location via secondary unpaved roads bypassing all inhabited areas, towns and communities. Moreover, the move must be completed fast and the plant must be operational in three days, in order to maintain its government contract. Three trucks are selected to transport the dangerous rocket fuels. Short on drivers for such a dangerous assignment, the company hires a motley crew of desperate men to drive the trucks through rough terrain to the new location. Each truck has a driver and a helper. Each man is promised five thousand dollars as payment upon successful delivery of the trucks and cargo. The six men are: recently unemployed maverick trucker Mitch Barton, company representative and fuel developer scientist George Lawrence, retired Marine sergeant Frank Miller, amiable drunk Pat Farley, compulsive gambler Ben and expert mechanic Joe. On the day of departure, a drunken Pat is replaced by his younger brother Ken who is a hot-rod race car driver. After the departure, each man explains his motivation for taking the job and what he will do with his pay. As expected, the three-truck convoy runs into trouble. plot Truck drivers take cargo of explosives over bumpy mountain road. Director: Howard W. Koch Writers: Richard H. Landau (screenplay) (as Richard Landau), Don Martin (story) Stars: Brian Keith, Dick Foran, Efrem Zimbalist Jr. | See full cast & crew » The Violent Road casts Brian Keith taking on a really hazardous trip, transporting three components of rocket fuel, any one of them could reek havoc of some kind if it is jarred. Making it worse Keith has to travel over an abandoned road with little traffic that is rocky. It's like traveling with nitroglycerin with triple the risk. The place storing the stuff has to move because a military rocket experiment went horribly wrong and crashed into the town causing death and destruction. Keith also has to pick five other men willing to make the risk. One is picked for him, Efrem Zimbalist, Jr. who is a scientist and knows how to handle the fuel. The other four are Sean Garrison, Perry Lopez, Arthur Batanides and Dick Foran. Foran's portrayal is a poignant one. A former Marine who was mandatory retired he can't get used to it. He just drinks all day and bores the young Marines at the bar that Keith finds him. Foran's scenes with wife Ann Doran are truly touching. The Violent Road is a nice no frills B picture from Warner Brothers, the kind that used to fill the second bill on a program. Now that stuff would be found on television and shortly Keith and Zimbalist would be seen there often. Add to Watchlist Reviews 8 user | 4 critic View production, box office, & company info ad feedback What TV Shows Are Sundance Stars Binge-Watching? The IMDb Studio at Sundance (2015-)The IMDb Studio at Sundance (2015-)The IMDb Studio at Sundance (2015-) From "You" to "Rick and Morty," stars at Sundance 2020 share the TV shows and movies they've recently binge-watched. Watch now » Related News Ben Wheatley Set to Write and Direct ‘The Wages of Fear’ Remake 17 November 2015 | The Film Stage Stills We Love: Fort Bowie 26 July 2011 | Trailers from Hell Josh Olson on "Sorcerer" 13 April 2010 | Trailers from Hell See all related articles » The IMDb Studio at Acura Festival Village at Sundance See who stopped by the IMDb Studio to chat with Kevin Smith at Acura Festival Village during the 2020 Sundance Film Festival. See the full gallery » Around The Web Powered by ZergNet Create a list » User Lists Related lists from IMDb users list image Remakes/Originals a list of 42 titles created 14 Mar 2016 list image movies i've watched a list of 1154 titles created 18 Jun 2011 list image Film Noir I've Seen a list of 2641 titles created 30 Mar 2014 list image General Ripper's DVDs a list of 3657 titles created 15 Jan 2013 list image List of Warner Bros. films (1918–99) a list of 2195 titles created 3 months ago See all related lists » Related Items Search for "Violent Road" on Amazon.com Search for "Violent Road" on Amazon.com Share this Rating Title: Violent Road (1958) Violent Road (1958) on IMDb 6.2/10 Want to share IMDb's rating on your own site? Use the HTML below. Show HTML View more styles User Polls poll image Movies About Trucks poll image Vive le Remake! poll image Favourite Criterion Collection title in the IMDb Top 250. poll image IMDb Top 250 Foreign Language Film (Non Animated) poll image 50s Psychological Thrillers poll image The Best French Movies of the 20th Century See more polls » Photos Robert B. Williams in Violent Road (1958) Brian Keith and Joanna Barnes in Violent Road (1958) Violent Road (1958) Add Image See all 4 photos » . Learn more More Like This The Purple Gang Cash on Demand Merrill's Marauders Shadow on the Wall The Couch The Tattooed Stranger The People Against O'Hara Race Street Thieves' Highway Between Two Worlds Violent Playground 13 West Street ◄ Prev 6 Next 6 ► The Purple Gang Add to Watchlist Next » The Purple Gang (1959) Crime | Drama 6.3/10 The story of the infamous Purple Gang, a ring of bootleggers, hijackers and killers in 1920s' Detroit. Director: Frank McDonald Stars: Barry Sullivan, Robert Blake, Elaine Edwards Cash on Demand Merrill's Marauders Shadow on the Wall The Couch The Tattooed Stranger The People Against O'Hara Race Street Thieves' Highway Between Two Worlds Violent Playground 13 West Street . Edit Cast Complete credited cast: Brian Keith Brian Keith ... Mitch Barton Dick Foran Dick Foran ... Frank 'Sarge' Miller Efrem Zimbalist Jr. Efrem Zimbalist Jr. ... George Lawrence Merry Anders Merry Anders ... Carrie - The Girl in the Convertible Sean Garrison Sean Garrison ... Ken Farley Joanna Barnes Joanna Barnes ... Peg Lawrence Perry Lopez Perry Lopez ... Manuelo Arthur Batanides Arthur Batanides ... Ben Ed Prentiss Ed Prentiss ... Mr. Nelson Ann Doran Ann Doran ... Edith Miller John Dennis John Dennis ... Pat Farley See full cast » View production, box office, & company info . Edit Storyline The Cyclone Rocket Company is a military contractor building missiles for the U.S. Air Force. The company also produces the highly volatile rocket fuel used in the missiles. During a test, a missile explodes. For safety reasons, the government decides to move the company from its current location, nearby an army base and small town, to a new remote location. However, the plant's dangerous chemicals must be moved by truck to the new location via secondary unpaved roads bypassing all inhabited areas, towns and communities. Moreover, the move must be completed fast and the plant must be operational in three days, in order to maintain its government contract. Three trucks are selected to transport the dangerous rocket fuels. Short on drivers for such a dangerous assignment, the company hires a motley crew of desperate men to drive the trucks through rough terrain to the new location. Each truck has a driver and a helper. Each man is promised five thousand dollars as payment upon ... Written by nufs68 Plot Summary | Add Synopsis Plot Keywords: truck driver | male male relationship | male female relationship | husband wife relationship | dysfunctional marriage | See All (33) » Taglines: ... to ride the load he rode you had to be more than a man! See more » Genres: Adventure | Drama Certificate: Unrated | See all certifications » Parents Guide: Add content advisory for parents » . Edit Details Country: USA Language: English Release Date: 10 May 1958 (USA) See more » Also Known As: Hell's Highway See more » Filming Locations: Alabama Hills, Lone Pine, California, USA Company Credits Production Co: Aubrey Schenck Productions See more » Show more on IMDbPro » Technical Specs Runtime: 86 min Sound Mix: Mono (RCA Sound Recording) Color: Black and White Aspect Ratio: 1.85 : 1 See full technical specs » . Edit Did You Know? Trivia The rocket launch at the beginning of the movie is a Viking rocket. According to "The Viking Rocket Story" by Rosen, a static test, where the rocket engine is fired but the rocket remains on the pad, went bad when the Viking rocket left the launch pad completely out of control. Housing for the families of the workers were close enough to be within range. Luckily the rocket landed in the desert and did not hurt anyone. See more » Goofs When Frank tightened the cap to prevent the corrosive liquid from leaking out, he uses his bare hand which leads to severe burning, rather than simply using his shirt or scarf for protection. Or, better yet, he could have used a wrench from the tool box his mechanic was using at the time. See more » Quotes Mitch Barton: If we run out of oil, we'll spit in the engine. See more » Connections Version of The Wages of Fear (1953) See more » Soundtracks Breezing Along With The Breeze by Haven Gillespie, Seymour Simons (as Seymour B. Simons) and Richard A. Whiting (ASCAP) Marlong Music Corp./Remick Music Corp. Sung by Sean Garrison See more » . Frequently Asked Questions This FAQ is empty. Add the first question. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.